


Finally

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I need a hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Jason finds out that your boyfriend had been cheating on you and decides to comfort you, he uses the opportunity to admit his feelings for you.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Finally

April 8th, 2020

For the last few weeks, Bruce had been planning a party for Alfred’s Birthday. It wasn’t going to be a surprise, nothing got by Alfred anymore. He wasn’t surprised when Bruce asked Selina to marry him, he wasn’t surprised when Dick left Kori to be with Barbara, and then proposed to her, and he wasn’t surprised when Tim and Stephanie announced they had been dating for weeks before they decided to tell anyone. It didn’t surprise him, because he knew.  
He knew Bruce had been up to something in the early days of the party planning, and but Bruce knew that Alfred couldn’t be surprised anymore, so they had been discussing plans for the party. Alfred didn’t want a big party; he was starting to have trouble remembering names of some people he hadn’t seen in a few years and told Bruce that he didn’t want to embarrass himself. No, he was more than happy to just be around his loved ones; Bruce had arranged for Julia to come over from England and he’d prepared one of the many spare rooms for her.  
Dick and Barbara were coming over, Jason, Stephanie, Harper, Kate, Y/N, Luke and Lucius Fox and Duke Thomas were all coming over as well. Bruce had Tim, Damian and Cassandra cleaning the house all day whilst he and Selina prepared the food and they let Alfred have the day to himself.

5PM, and Bruce had everyone getting dressed; he wore his usual suit and tie and Selina went with her black dress and silver necklace. Tim and Damian both wore a suit and tie, Tim making sure to apply extra cologne, which Damian complained about. And Cassandra wore a black dress, like Selina’s; they had been shopping the week before and Selina helped her pick out a dress.

Just after 6PM, the car Bruce had sent to pick Julia up from the airport had arrived. She was delighted to see her father and wished him ‘Happy Birthday’ before she Selina led her to the bedroom she’d be staying in, so she could get washed and dressed for the evening. Just after Julia had arrived, Dick and Barbara arrived, followed by Jason.  
“Barbara, let me see the ring again.” Selina said when Dick hung up their coats. Dick and Barbara’s engagement may not have surprised Alfred, but the huge ring he’s bought her surely did; it was an 9 carat rose gold ring with a solitaire diamond, it was gorgeous and Selina and the other girls all admired it.

Jason hug up his coat and looked eagerly around the living room. “Alright, Jason?” Bruce asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and put a glass of whisky in his hand and gave him a warm smile. Jason nodded and took the glass. “She’s not here yet.” Bruce said, lowering his voice, Jason’s eyes widened, and he looked at Bruce, “Who are you talking about?” Jason asked, quickly.  
“Y/N.” Bruce smirked. “Why would I be looking for her?” Jason asked, “She’s got a boyfriend.” He said, bitterness thick in his voice. “Because you like her.” Bruce said. “I do not.” Jason scoffed; Bruce smiled. “Why wouldn’t you like her?” Bruce asked, “She’s gorgeous and she has a great personality.” He said.  
“And she had a boyfriend.” Jason said firmly, “Let it go, Bruce. I don’t like her that.”

“Hey there, little brother.” Dick smiled as he patted Jason on the back and taking a swig of his drink. “Dick.” Jason muttered, Dick laughed, Barbara came up behind Dick and put a hand on his shoulder, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Dick smiled.  
Jason mentally scoffed at the two of them, it had been years since he’d been in a relationship and he was glad he’d gotten out of it. A few weeks after the breakup, he met Y/N. He met her in a book shop where she was looking for a crime novel, Jason thought it was fate as he was also there looking for a crime novel and he fell in love with her instantly. He was expecting a boyfriend when she told him she was there to pick someone up, he couldn’t believe his luck when Barbara appeared and announced to Jason that Y/N was her and Stephanie’s new roommate.  
Dick and Barbara got back together not long after and Jason planned on asking Y/N on a date, but he feared rejection.  
One night on patrol, he forgot he left his comm on and muttered to himself about asking you on a date, Dick was listening in on Jason and intended on teasing Jason about it. But Dick later learned from Barbara that Y/N had been seeing someone who worked in the Iceberg Lounge. And Jason had finally built up the courage to ask you on a date when Dick broke the news to him; Jason was utterly devastated.  
He scolded himself for not asking you out sooner, and he only hoped that your boyfriend was treating you the way he would treat you.  
Less than 2 years later, he’s still hung up on you and has never felt the same way about any other woman.

They sat down for a drink, and Alfred came in with his arm around Julia. Kate had arrived with Luke and Lucius, and then Duke arrived. Bruce and Selina were making their way around the guests, offering drinks while Alfred spoke to everyone. Jason noticed that Tim was becoming impatient waiting for Stephanie, and he mocked him.  
Finally, they arrived, Tim ran to the foyer and greeted Stephanie. Jason stayed in the living room and waited for you to come in. Harper stepped in followed by Tim and Stephanie, arms wrapped around each other. But you didn’t follow, he thought maybe you were hanging up your coat, or you’d gone to the bathroom. But a few minutes later, you still hadn’t arrived.  
“Where’s Y/N?” Jason asked, Barbara looked around, “I don’t know, Jay.” She said. “Maybe she’s running late?” Dick suggested. “No.” Jason muttered. “No, it’s not like her to be late for anything.” Barbara said, she climbed off the couch and went over to Stephanie, who was wrapped in Tim’s arms, both drinking champagnes.  
She came back a few minutes later, looking unhappy. “What’s the matter?” Jason asked, quickly standing to his feet. “Steph said Y/N is at home; Jamie broke up with her.” Barbara said heavily. “What?” Jason asked. “Stephanie said Y/N found out Jamie was cheating on her, and then he dumped her.” Barbara said. “Tell Bruce and Alfred I’m sorry.” Jason said, before he ran out of the living room, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.  
Dick and Barbara noticed the talking quietened down when the sound of Jason’s motorcycle revving was heard outside, and Bruce eyed Dick and Barbara.

***

Jason pulled up outside your apartment building, he trudged up the stairs in his tight-fitting suit trouser which he sworn he’d never wear again, but he did promise Bruce he’d try for Alfred.  
He got up to your apartment and he knocked on the door, “Y/N.” He said, and knocked again, “It’s me, it’s Jason. Open up.” He knocked on the door again and heard movement on the other side. The handle turned and the door slowly opened. Jason saw you; you leant against the door frame, tears streaming down your face and your hair messy. “What do you want?” You asked. “I heard about Jamie.” He said sympathetically, you looked at the floor and sighed. “I’m sorry Y/N, he’s a scumbag and he didn’t deserve you.” Jason said.  
You pushed the door open and turned back to your apartment, Jason followed you in and closed the door behind him. You slumped onto the couch and brought you knees up to your chest. Jason sat next to you.  
“So, what happened?” He asked. “Why do you want to know?” You asked, leaning to the coffee table and pick up a glass of whisky and drained it. “Because you’re here on your own, and you obviously need someone to talk to.” Jason said. You sighed and put the glass back on the coffee table and leant back on the couch.  
You cleared your throat, “You know I met him at the Iceberg lounge?” Jason nodded. “Do you know how many women go there every night?” You asked, Jason sighed, “I guess a lot.” You chuckled. “Yes, a lot, but not all of them are single.”

“I had my suspicions about him, he didn’t return many of my calls and he barely text me.” You said. “Do you remember when we met at the bookshop, and there was that girl who kept dropping all the books?” You asked, Jason nodded, “Yeah.” He said. “That’s Emma, she started working there the day before we met. She went out to the Iceberg Lounge with her boyfriend the other day. Jamie was working at the bar and a couple of girls were flirting with him. She thought it was strange, but she thought perhaps it happened to all the bartenders.” You wiped your eyes noticed Jason was listening intently.  
“She kept her eye on him and she saw him get in a taxi with one of the girls. She took a picture of him and sent it me. I called him the next day, he answered, and I asked him to meet me at the coffee house. I asked him if he was cheating on me, and I showed him the picture Emma sent me. He told me that it was just one night and didn’t mean anything, I didn’t believe him, and I asked him if it was only that one time, and he said no.”  
Tears fell from your eyes and you heard Jason sigh as he put an arm around you shoulder. “He told me he was planning on breaking up with me anyway, so it didn’t matter.” You cried, Jason pulled you close to his chest and stroked your hair. “It’s ok.” He whispered, “He didn’t deserve you anyway.”  
“I gave him nearly 2 years of my life, and for what?” You asked, “How long was he cheating on me? Was everything he ever said to me a lie?”  
Jason held you tighter, “Why are you here on your own anyway?” He asked, you sniffed, “The girls wanted to stay but I told them I’d be fine on my own. Why are you here?”  
“You can’t be on your own right now.” He said. “I know that.” You said, “You said that when you came here, but why you?” You asked. Jason looked deep into your eyes, he’d spent many hours imagining having you in his arms, and here he was right now, holding you.  
“Jason?” You asked. “Yes.” He asked dreamily. “Why did you come here?” You asked, he didn’t say anything, instead he slowly leant in and captured your lips with his. Surprised, you remained still until his lips moved against yours and you melted into his kiss. You could taste whisky on his breath, but he was so gentle; and then he pulled away.  
“Was that why?” You asked, Jason nodded, “Yes.” He said, leaning back in to kiss you again, but you turned away. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. “How long, Jason?” You asked, he sighed, “Remember the day we met in the bookshop?” He asked, your eyes widened, “That long ago?” You asked, he nodded.  
“How come you never told me?” You asked. “I wanted to, for so long. But when I finally built up the courage to ask you, Dick told me you were seeing someone.” Jason said, he stared at the blank TV screen, you sighed. “Well then, I guess this works out for us both then.” You said, Jason looked up at you, “Huh?”  
“I-when I first me you, I liked you.” You admitted, “But, Barbara, Stephanie and I went to the Iceberg Lounge and Stephanie convinced me to talk to Jamie, she said he kept looking at me. After spoke for a while, he gave me his number. I met him at the coffee house and that was pretty much it.” You said.  
Jason pressed his lips to your forehead, “How did you feel about him?” He asked, you shrugged, “I don’t know. It felt weird being with him at first, but I got used to it.” You said. “That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Jason said. “Did you really like being with him?” He asked.  
“I guess, it was just nice to have someone around.” You said, “How did you feel when he kissed you?” Jason asked, you looked up at him and narrowed your eyes, but honestly, how did you feel? Thinking about it, you felt nothing when Jamie kissed you. When you slept together you didn’t enjoy it the way you should have.  
“I didn’t feel anything.” You muttered. “Did you feel anything when you kissed me?” Jason asked, you looked up at him and smiled gently. “I don’t know.” You said, your eyes glancing to his lips before looking back to his eyes, before either of you could say anything, you leant forward and kissed Jason.  
Jason kissed back, as you’d hoped he would. His lips were soft, and you could still taste the whisky on him. You felt his tongue brush against your lips, you moaned as it slid into your mouth and collided with your own. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he pulled you close to him. He lifted you off the couch and onto his lap. “Jay.” You mumbled. “Hmm.” He groaned, pulling his lip away from yours only to trace kisses along your cheeks. “Nothing.” You smiled, and lowered your head onto Jason’s shoulder, and he chuckled, “Alright then.”  
You pushed his blazer off and started to undo his tie, Jason began kissing your neck and trailed kissed down to your shoulder and began nipping at the skin there, making you groan. Jason’s hands went under your t-shirt and he began to lift it up, but you stopped him. “What?” He asked. “I’m not wearing a bra.” You said, your cheeks turning red. Jason smirked, “One less thing I have to take off.” You blushed heavily and giggled at his comment; you let him lift your t-shirt off and he stared at your breasts with a grin spreading across his face.  
His warm hands cupped them both as he continued nipping at your shoulder and working his way up to your lips. You began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off him, and you stared at some of the scars scattered on his body, but you could hardly concentrate as his hands began squeezing your breasts firmly, and he pulled you closer to him and took one of your nipples into his mouth your head fell back and you groaned loudly.  
He began to stand up, you went to climb off him so he could stand, but he wouldn’t let you go. He finally got to his feet and stepped away from the couch, “Which bedroom is yours?” He asked against your lips. “On the left.” You groaned.  
Jason carried you and pushed open the bedroom door and kicked it shut behind him. He laid you down on the bed and hovered over you. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of this.” He smiled, you chuckled and reached your hands up to his neck and you pulled him down to you.  
You felt his erection press against your stomach, and you groaned again. His hand slid down your stomach and slid under the waist band of your sweatpants. You gasped when you felt his hand slide under the fabric of your underwear and his fingers brushed against your wetness.  
He pecked at your neck as you panted under him and he slowly inserted one finger. He lifted his head up from your neck and he watched you. “What?” You asked, then gasped as you felt him push another finger in, Jason chuckled, “You’re so beautiful.” He smiled, you giggled, “Shut up.” You gasped as his fingers moved quickly.  
“Y/N.” Jason groaned. “Hmm…” You muttered. “Did Jamie ever do this to you?” He asked, his voice was thick, and you sensed bitterness in his voice as he mentioned Jamie. You shook your head, and you winced when Jason thrust his fingers in further and faster. “I said, did Jamie ever do this to you?” He asked again.  
“No!” You shouted, “He didn’t.” Jason chuckled in your ear, “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He growled and he continued with his thrusts. You unbuckled his belt and the button on his pants and reached into his boxers and grabbed his erection, making Jason gasp. You giggled at his reaction, and you began to jerk him off.  
Jason growled in your ear, “Y/N…don’t stop.”  
“You like that?” You asked, sensing your orgasm. “I like that a lot.” He groaned, lowering his head to take a nipple into your mouth and bit gently onto it, and that threw you over the edge. Your head flung back, and you came all over his fingers as Jason sucked on your nipple.  
Jason pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his lips and licked his fingers clean of you. You continued jerking him until he was leaking precum. He pulled your sweatpants and underwear down and removed your hands from his hardness. Then he pulled his own pants and boxers down, leaving him in just his socks which he didn’t bother to remove.  
He hovered over you, teasing your entrance with his penis, “Go on.” You smiled, he smiled down at you and brought his lips down to yours and you felt him push gently into you. You hissed, but reassured Jason to keep going. Once he was in fully and you were adjusted to him, he began to pull out and push back in, slowly.   
“Jason.” You gasped, “Jay.”  
“Y/N.” He groaned into your neck. “Did it ever feel this good with Jamie?” He asked. “No!” You groaned. “He didn’t feel this good, huh?” Jason asked. “No, he didn’t.” You groaned. “That’s good.” He growled, picking up the pace and you panted under him. “God you look so beautiful.” He smiled, your fingers tangled themselves in his hair and tugged on his dark locks.  
Jason groaned and began moving faster and faster, you felt yourself begin to unfold, and at the sound of your moans and groans, Jason was also close.  
“Jay.” You gasped, “I-I’m so-”  
“Uh-hu, me too.” He groaned, kissing your jawline. “Jay, I’m going to-” You were cut off by Jason’s growl in your ear, “Me too, Y/N. Together?” He asked. You nodded, “Ok.” You smiled. Jason’s lips captured yours and he continued his thrusts until you both came together.  
Jason’s head fell onto your shoulder as you creamed him, and he came into you. “Y/N.” He moaned, “Y/N.” He moaned again, “I like saying your name, Y/N.”  
“I like hearing it, Jason.” You smiled when he stopped moving and he started to pull out of you. “No!” You exclaimed, “Stay there for bit.” You said, you blushed but you didn’t want to not feel him yet. “Ok.” He said, settling himself back down and laying his head on your chest, and listened to your heart beating.  
You brushed your fingers through his thick hair and kissed his forehead. “Jason” You said. “Yeah?” He asked. “Do the others know you came here?” You asked, Jason looked up at you. “I don’t know.” He said. “When Barbara told me that Jamie broke up with you, I came straight here. My guess is Dick and Barbara know, maybe Bruce too.” He muttered. “Your skin is so soft.” He said, brushing his hands up and down your arms and he pressed his lips to your shoulder.  
“Jason, we should probably get dressed.” You said. “No. Let’s stay here.” Jason groaned. “Jason, we should go to Alfred’s party.” You said, Jason groaned, “Fine.” He said, gently pulling out of you and he climbed off. He picked up his clothes and began to get dressed, then he went out to the living room to let you get cleaned and dressed.  
When you were dressed, you stepped into the living room and Jason’s jaw dropped when he saw you. “Oh, my god.” He gasped, “You look beautiful.”  
You admired the dress you had picked out, it was a choice between a sparkly blue cocktail dress, which to be fair you were going to throw away after Jamie had dumped you, it was him who’d picked it out, you always thought it showed too much cleavage.  
So, you went with a dress your father had picked out for you when he planned your mother’s 50th Birthday party. It was a knee length black dress and sparkled subtly. It was deep cut at the back but didn’t show you off too much.  
“Thank you.” You smiled as you pulled on your black dress coat.. “Come on, let’s go.” You grabbed your keys from the bowl Stephanie had put on the shelf next to the door and had decorated it with glitter, so it read KEY BOWL in wonky writing.

When you got outside, you were about to hail a cab, but Jason grabbed your arm and motioned to his motorbike. “No, Jay I can ride on that.” You said. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” He said, he climbed onto his bike and you reluctantly climbed onto the back. “Just hold on tight, we’ll be there in no time.” He said softly.  
“Ok.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around his waist and laying your head on his shoulder, he started the bike and before you knew it you and Jason were speeding through the city, back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
